Ha Kesher
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: No Summary


Title: Ha Kesher  
  
Author: Rotem Shahar  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: No summary.  
  
Category: V, A, MSR  
  
Archiving: SEFAMSRN, Gossamer and Xemplary are okay.   
Anywhere else is okay also as long as you tell me, you  
keep my name and email address with it, and you send  
me a link so I can see it.  
  
Feedback: Please? Send it 2 laughsr@prodigy.net  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Authors Notes: This is based on a dream I just had a  
few nights ago. Thanks to Kayla and Eva 4 Beta reading  
it!  
Ha Kesher is Hebrew for The Link/Connection.   
Dedication: I dedicate this to Eva and Kayla everyone  
else who forced me to start writing ;) THANKS!!  
  
  
It was a beautiful day; the type of day you'd want to  
spend at the beach relaxing and reading under the sun.  
The sky was a lovely shade of blue without a cloud in  
sight. Unfortunately for her, she was in summer  
school. The bell had just rung and she walked out of  
the building and into the parking lot in order to wait  
there for her mother to pick her up. Her friends  
decided to join her and keep her company while she  
waited patiently for her mother to arrive. They were  
talking and laughing and enjoying each other's  
company. Her mother arrived; she parted from her  
friends, and started walking towards the car. They had  
been walking for a while, but she didn't realize how  
the scenery had changed because she was wrapped up in  
her own thoughts. When she looked up she realized that  
a car was nowhere in sight and that they were nowhere  
near the school. Just as she was about to ask where  
they were going and why they were now in what appeared  
to be a barren rocky hill apparently in the middle of  
a desert, her mother said "Have you read the books you  
have to read for school?" She was utterly confused by  
why her mom was suddenly asking her about this but she  
replied anyway. "Yeah. I've already read The  
Alchemist. I still have to read Alas, Babylon, and I'm  
in the middle of reading Night." "You might want to  
get reading. You only have two weeks left to read!"  
her mother said in a scolding tone. The girl just  
rolled her eyes. Staring at the dirt road before her,  
she asked "Mom, where's the car? Where are we going?"  
When she received no answer she looked up and saw that  
her mother had disappeared. She had vanished without a  
trace. "Mom?" she asked tentatively. "Mom??" she asked  
a bit louder, but not too loud since she was afraid to  
disturb the silence of the place. Finally, she got a  
little impatient, and not to mention very scared, and  
she called out "MOM!??!!!!" When she still received no  
reply she became terrified. Not knowing what else to  
do, she sat down, her back against a cool rock, curled  
herself into a ball, and cried.  
  
  
Dana Scully awoke with a jump. She realized that she  
wasn't in a desert curled into a ball crying, but  
sitting, curled against the headrest of a bed. She was  
drenched in sweat from her dream. Nightmare is more  
like it. As she took in her surroundings she came to  
the realization that she wasn't at home. She didn't  
know where she was. She was in a huge room. The bed  
she was in was a queen sized canopy bed, with cherry  
red sheets. There was an oak dresser against the left  
wall right beneath the window. A desk with a mirror  
attached to it was placed right across from the bed  
and there was nothing against the right wall of the  
room except for three doors. Nervously, she got out of  
the bed and opened the door furthest to the right. It  
revealed a large, empty closet. She closed the door,  
feeling a little bit more comfortable in the room. She  
walked over to the middle door. This door also opened  
easily. She walked into the room and saw that it was a  
bathroom. There was a bath with a curtain around it, a  
shower with glass walls around it, a toilet and a sink  
with two cabinets next to it. She left this room also  
and walked over to the third door. She turned the knob  
but the door wouldn't open. She tried turning the knob  
the other way, but the door still wouldn't budge.  
Trying to stay calm, she tried playing with the lock  
on the door hoping that it would unlock and open.  
After doing this for about 15 minutes, she backed away  
from the door and tried to kick it down. This didn't  
work either. She tried playing with the doorknob and  
lock again to no avail. She sat down on the bed,  
taking a few deep, calming breaths. She was just about  
to get up and try the door again when she saw the  
doorknob turn slightly. The door opened slowly. She  
looked around for her gun, but it was nowhere in site.  
She frantically looked around as the door kept  
opening. She realized that there was nowhere to hide.  
She sat there terrified, staring at the door as it  
opened before her. In a few seconds the door would be  
fully open and she would have no advantage over the  
intruder. Just before the door fully opened, and  
before she saw who was at the door, she jumped behind  
the bed and hid as well as she could.  
  
  
"Scully?"   
She popped up from behind the bed, effectively scaring  
Mulder. He jumped back, and was ready to swing a piece  
of wood he was holding in his hand when he realized  
who had scared him. He saw Scully, dropped the piece  
of wood, went over to her and hugged her. She looked  
at him quizzically. "I was scared Scully. I woke up  
here when I don't even know where here is, I don't  
know who else is in this house, and I don't know why  
I'm here. I'm just relieved to see someone I know, I  
guess." Mulder said, trying to justify hugging her.  
"You don't know where we are either?" Scully asked,  
perplexed by this situation.   
  
  
She was still in his embrace as they discussed their  
current situation. As far as both of them had figured,  
they were alone in this house. It was still a mystery  
as to how and why they were there.  
  
  
They were still hugging each other; both lost in their  
own thoughts, when they were jolted from their reverie  
when they heard metal clanging downstairs. They  
looked at each other and decided to check what had  
just made that noise. They walked out the door and  
stood in the hallway. "The stairs are this way."  
Mulder said. Scully looked at him skeptically awaiting  
a reason for his being so sure that the stairs were to  
the right and not to the left. "I found my way out of  
the room I was in and started looking around up here  
before I found you." He explained, without waiting for  
Scully to ask him the question. She nodded and they  
headed towards the stairs. The walls were wooden, and  
seemed to be falling apart. There were pieces of wood  
detached from the walls in different places giving the  
narrow hallway an eerie and dreary look. There were  
old portraits hanging on the walls. The types of  
portraits who's eyes seemed to watch your every move  
and whose eyes followed you everywhere you went.  
Scully took hold of Mulder's hand and squeezed it.  
Then she loosened her grip but didn't dare let go of  
his hand. They reached the stairs and started their  
descent.   
  
  
Mulder put his left hand on the handrail and in his  
right hand he held Scully's hand. Scully froze in  
place, let go of his hand, blanched, and stated  
"Mulder, I don't think we should go down there. I  
don't think this is such a good idea, maybe we should  
just go back upstairs and forget we heard anything?"  
Mulder turned around and was about to ask Scully what  
was wrong and why she had all of a sudden changed her  
mind when the floor opened its mouth and started  
eating him. Scully stood there, unable to do anything,  
while Mulder was desperately trying to grab onto  
something to pull him out of the floor's mouth. Then  
he disappeared through the floor; it ate him alive.  
Scully ran back upstairs into the room she awoke in  
and for the second time that night, curled up into a  
ball and cried.  
  
  
Scully went down the stairs first. She put her left  
hand on the handrail while holding Mulder's hand in  
her right hand. All of a sudden, Mulder stopped  
walking. Still holding his hand, Scully turned around  
to look at him. "Scully, I don't think we should go  
down there. I don't think this is such a good idea,  
maybe we should just go back upstairs and forget we  
heard anything?" Scully was about to ask him why he  
had suddenly changed his mind when an unseen force  
pulled her into a vortex in the floor. Scully's hand  
slipped out of Mulder's grasp and she fell into the  
vortex; it swallowed her whole and disappeared. He  
could have sworn that he heard voices laughing at him.  
He pounded incessantly on the stairs hoping that it  
would somehow bring her back. He realized that it was  
a fruitless task and fell to the floor with sobs  
wracking his body.   
  
  
3:07am  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat on the floor. Sometime  
during the night she had rolled off of the bed and  
onto the floor where she awoke, curled up into a ball  
with tears in her eyes. She got up, hastily got  
dressed, left her house, got in her car and drove off  
into the night.  
  
3:16am  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
Mulder was awakened from his dream when his head hit  
the coffee table. He had fallen off of the couch while  
sleeping and had hit his head against the table many  
times, but this time he hit his head hard enough to  
effectively wake himself up. As he realized that he  
wasn't going to get anymore sleep this night, he went  
to take a shower before getting ready to go for a jog.  
  
  
3:47am  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
  
Scully was about to knock on his apartment door when  
it flew open and Mulder ran into her. He sent Scully  
flying backwards and into the wall. She sunk to the  
floor, and rubbed the back of her head where she had  
hit the wall. When she tried to get up her legs  
weren't able to hold her weight and she fell to the  
floor again. Mulder quickly walked over to her and  
helped her up. "I'm sorry Scully. I didn't see you  
there." Mulder said. "Its okay Mulder, I shouldn't  
have come here anyway. It's too early in the morning,  
I just wasn't thinking straight." She turned around to  
leave and Mulder grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You  
wouldn't have come here if this wasn't important." He  
said as he ushered her into his apartment, closing and  
locking the door behind him. "It's really nothing  
Mulder." She reluctantly sat on his couch. She could  
see that he was waiting for her to say something. She  
started "I had a really weird dream..."   
  
Twenty-three minutes later  
  
Scully ended her story "And then the floor ate you."   
"You want to get rid of me that much, huh Scully?" he  
said trying to lighten the mood. The sadness and hurt  
he saw in Scully's eyes made him regret his comment  
instantly.   
Mulder went on to explain to her "I had the same exact  
dream from the part when I found you in the house up  
until the end." Mulder stopped there. When Scully  
realized that he had no intention of continuing she  
asked, "How did your dream end?" "Well, in my dream,  
you get sucked into a vortex in the middle of the  
floor." He said looking down at the ground, ashamed  
because he wasn't able to stop something bad happening  
to her even in his own dreams.   
They both sat there for a while thinking about the  
implications of their dreams, and the fact that their  
dreams were almost identical. They both came to the  
same conclusion. Mulder spoke up first. "I love you."  
He said.   
  
Bemused, Scully stared at him. This was not what she  
was expecting him to say. She thought that he'd  
somehow turn this all into a joke and brush it off as  
Folie a Deux; a madness shared by two. Him admitting  
his love for her didn't even cross her mind as what he  
would say. When she didn't say anything Mulder assumed  
that she didn't share the same feelings towards him as  
he had towards her. He turned away as a single tear  
slipped down his cheek. Scully finally became aware of  
the fact that she was still in Mulder's apartment and  
that he was sitting in front of her. She also noted  
that she hadn't replied to his statement. She looked  
up on time to see him turn away with a tear running  
down his cheek.  
  
Scully pulled Mulder into a warm embrace and said "Oh,  
Mulder, I love you too."   
They sat there; content in each other's embrace. After  
what had seemed like hours, they looked at each other  
and, seeing the love in each other's eyes, and the  
fear of losing each other, they promised each other  
that they would never leave each others side, no  
matter what happened. They sealed this promise with a  
slow, yet passionate kiss.  
  
  
THE END!! Let me know what you thought! LaughsR@prodigy.net  



End file.
